Embodiments relate to medical devices and methods. More particularly, embodiments relate to hand-held or mounted single insertion, single or multiple delivery in-situ material delivery devices and corresponding methods for delivering multiple and/or a variety of materials in-situ using a single percutaneous insertion or multiple insertions.